Solitary Tear of love
by Death Goddess and Angel Mayer
Summary: Heero tried to get up again, coughing up blood and breathing harshly. “Excuse me! Pardon me! I need to get through!” Relena replied as she and the boy pushed through the crowd. Heero fell against the wall and closed his eyes, waiting for death to clai


Staggering towards the large house, Heero held his stomach tightly, trying not to let the loss of blood make him weak. He had to see her at least one more time. His eyes were glazed over and he could barely see where he was going, but he still walked, leaving blood behind him in small crimson puddles on the sidewalk.

Once he collapsed to his knees, gripping his stomach, and trying desperately to breath as blood filled his mouth, spilling out over the side and hitting the cement.

Each breath Heero tried to take sent a burning sensation to his lungs making him sound raspy. "What a way to die..." He thought bleakly to himself. He had killed the people who did this to him, it was only a normal street gang, but his gun took care of them, it never let him down.

Once Heero realized that there were eyes watching him he tried getting back to his feet, but failed and fell forward onto his stomach, letting out a cry of pain as he hit the hard cement, gritting his teeth in his desperate attempt to breathe and ignore the pain.

People crowded around him, trying to help, but he ignored them all. Telling them that all he wanted was Relena. No one knew what he was talking about.

Then a small boy snapped his fingers in realization. "He means Relena!!! The Queen of the world!!"

Some people scoffed and others laughed, but one replied, "The Queen of the world will not come out of her castle to see a dying man!!"

The boy was undaunted, "I don't care!! I'm going anyway!!!" With that he ran back towards Relena's castle.

The knock on the door startled Relena, not seeing Pagan anywhere in sight she opened it.

The boy, out of breath and gasping for air grabbed Relena's arm. "Miss Relena!!! There's a guy lying in the street!!! He wants to see you!! He's bleeding really badly!!! Please come!!" He seemed really desperate, so Relena followed him.

"Tell me, what does he look like?!" Relena called as they ran.

"He has short wild brown hair, blue eyes and-"

"Heero!!!"

Heero tried to get up again, coughing up blood and breathing harshly.

"Excuse me!!! Pardon me!! I need to get through!!" Relena replied as she and the boy pushed through the crowd.

Heero fell against the wall and closed his eyes, waiting for death to claim him.

Relena gasped when she saw Heero, sitting there in a pool of his own blood, his face pale and shaking with the inevitable pain that began destroying him. Without a moments hesitation she rushed to his side, gently lifting him up enough to lay him in her lap.

Heero slowly opened his eyes to look at her, squinting as a tear hit the side of his face. "...........R-..Relena........???....."

"Shhhh....." She replied as tears welled in her eyes, "Don't talk Heero, it's alright." She said as she gently put a finger to his lips.

The crowd murmured then quickly dispersed, leaving Heero, Relena and the boy alone.

Heero removed his hand from his stomach, wincing as he put his hand on the side of Relena's face. "...I-I-I'm S-sorry...R-Relena....."

Relena looked down at Heero, noticing the large gash in his stomach that his arm was covering before. "Heero...don't be sorry.... it's not your fault.... don't blame yourself..." She replied as she gently caressed around the wound, trying to soothe it.

Heero clenched his teeth together as he cried out, unintentionally smearing blood across Relena's cheek as he quickly moved his hand back down to clutch his stomach.

"I'm sorry Heero...." She replied guiltily.

"...D-Don't...Wor-worry 'bout it...." Heero answered as the boy kneeled down beside him.

"You should hurry up and tell her what you need to, we've gotta be leaving soon." The boy replied softly.

"I understand..." Heero said as he looked at the boy, then turned his pale blue eyes to look back at Relena. ".... I-I.... l-love...you.... I-I'm..S-sorry..I did-didn't tell you.... b-before...I-"

"Its alright Heero.." She replied intertwining her fingers with the ones on his free hand as tears fell down her cheeks.

"...D-don't...c-cry for me....R-Relena....I...D-don't des-deserve your t-tears...." Heero Replied as he closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more shallow.

Relena went to look at the boy, but only saw a snow white dove fly towards the sky as a solitary feather glided down and landed on Heero's cheek. His breathing stopped and a single sparkling tear fell from his eye.

Relena smiled as she watched the dove fly away. "The solitary tear of love."

End


End file.
